And Then The 'T' Burnt Down
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Somehthing is burning. A flame that had been begun by the most beautiful of popcorn. Now the Tower burnt down. And the Titans have to share a hotel room. What kind of activitites will ensue? How much does room service cost? How will they share one bathroo
1. Chapter 1: LE SEXY INTRODUCTION

Chapter 1: Le Sexy Introduction

Once upon a time, there was a T. In the 'T' lived five teenagers, unsupervised, and somehow able to pay all of the high-ass electricity bills (*cough* Batman). Inside of the five teenagers were Cheesy Queasy Sleazy Beezy Wheezy puffs and grape soda. The five teenagers had completely different personalities-but they all loved Cheesy Queasy Sleazy Beezy Wheezy puffs.

Robin was the Boy Wonder. No matter how much he hated to be called that, his first appearance into the DCU showed him jumping through a paper trampoline that was being held by a smiling man in a rubber black suit, he is to be called that. For eternity. Forever and ever and ever and ever. His black hair was so shiny you had to wear sunglasses to look at it, as was his uniform. Sure, he was manly…as manly as you can look in apple green spandex and a Newberry red racing top, some frog fasteners, and a domino mask. Since he was raised by Batman, he was a broody, asshole-ish, son of a gun who cared only about two things:

Creased capes and tracking down villains in a sociopathic manner.

He was also not allowed to reveal his real identity to any of his friends. Not only because it would lead back to Bruce- I MEAN BATMAN-, but he would also get teased by every single person on his team for it…except for maybe Starfire. What was his name? _Dick_ Grayson.

"Get over here, Dick."

"Pass me the salt, Dick."

"You better have my money by the fifteenth or so help me, I'll tie you to a totem pole, bedazzle you, give you vampire fangs, and sick you onto the fangirls! Dick, do you really want me to do that?!"

If he was a social network, he'd be Linkedin.

His direct opposite was named Beast Boy. Beast Boy was a Changeling. What does that mean, you ask? Well:

'A **changeling** is a creature found in folklore and folk religion. It is typically described as being the offspring of a fairy, troll, elf or other legendary creature that has been secretly left in the place of a human child. Sometimes the term is also used to refer to the child who was taken. The apparent changeling could also be a **stock** or **fetch**, an enchanted piece of wood that would soon appear to grow sick and die. The theme of the swapped child is common among medieval literature and reflects concern over infants thought to be afflicted with unexplained diseases, disorders, or developmental disabilities.

A human child might be taken due to many factors: to act as a servant, the love of a human child, or malice. Most often it was thought that fairies exchanged the children. Some Norwegian tales tell that the change was made to prevent inbreeding: to give trolls and humans new blood, humans were given children with enormous strength as a reward. In some rare cases, the very elderly of the Fairy people would be exchanged in the place of a human baby, and then the old fairy could live in comfort, being coddled by its human parents. Simple charms, such as an inverted coat or open iron scissors left where the child sleeps, were thought to ward them off; other measures included a constant watch over the child.'

…But we all know that Wikipedia is always wrong, right? Hehe…anyways. Beast Boy is nice, cute, fun, awesome, and just about any other word that fangirls can drum out of their minds. He is a very green person. He's green in complexion, green health-wise, and green as in eco-friendly. His skin is green, a very beautiful shade of green in fact. He eats a lot of tofu since he is a vegetarian, although he has been every single animal, which contradicts to logic. The logic that if you've been something, why would you eat it? For example, why would Beast Boy eat an egg if he's been a chick before?

Oh, and before you get the wrong meaning from that wording, Beast Boy can shape-shift. He can turn into any animal he likes within the blink of an eye. A bunny. A t-rex. Pretty much anything.

If he were a social network, he'd be Instagram.

Raven is the opposite of Beast Boy. She's been called 'moody', 'mean', 'bitchy', 'emo', 'gothic'. But she's just…Raven. She likes to meditate alone in her dark bedroom. But that doesn't make her any of those things. Something that nobody- not her friends, not her mother, not her demonic father-knows about her is a secret that she had kept under wraps for a long time. That secret…is very dark. Very twisted. Very disturbing. Raven…is a gleek.

That's right; the dark demonic sorceress sits down every…whatever day that show comes on…and sways along to the music.

Her powers include moving stuff, punching stuff, kicking stuff, and levitating over stuff.

If she were a social network, she'd be Tumblr.

The opposite of her was the happy-go-lucky, smiley, bubbly, positive, Starfire.

Starfire is…well, like I said: happy-go-lucky, smiley, bubbly, and positive. She is an open-book and shares her feelings with all, letting them flow like a river filled with honey and rainbows and the melted remains of chocolate unicorns. But she had to let her feelings flow; they enabled her powers to work. She shot fire thingies from her hands, crushed things with her hands, shot eye-lasers with her eyes (no dip) and flew with the power of L-O-V-E! She also has the power of kissing people to learn languages, and making friends with anyone and everyone.

If she was a social network, she'd be Facebook.

Cyborg isn't really the opposite of anyone. He can be broody like Robin, moody like Raven, happy-go-lucky like Starfire, or goofy like Beast Boy. He was the second in command, the co-captain, and the token black character. He was super-duper strong, and could shoot a sonic cannon out of his arm. Why? His body was half-electronic, so he could be listening to music on one arm, blogging on another, and shooting a Vine in his palm. In Fanfictions, he is typically completely ignored, seen as a useless character. Quite a shame, since he's a professional cock-blocker.

If he were a social network, he would be YouTube.

So, as you can see, this is a very beautiful team who lives inside a very beautiful T. Who ever thought that this beautiful T would burn down in less than 48 hours from the update time of this chapter?

* * *

_Hey thar! Miss me?! No..okay..._

_Let's try this again...hi! Well, it's me, I'm back from the hiatus that never happened, and I'm writing another stupid story that came from my mind! AND I'M SO EXCITED! NOT BECAUSE OF CHRISTMAS- WHICH I AM- BUT BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 18 DAYS! Although I'm pretty sure nobody will read this..._

_*goes and cries in corner*_

_Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: Fire is like a Flame…

Chapter 2: Fire is like a Flame….BECAUSE IT IS A FLAME!

"C'mon you guys," Beast Boy flailed his arms in a dramatic manner, his head bobbing back and forth and his body following in point as he did. His voice was urgent, as if he was actually being serious. "I'm telling you-"

A book was slammed shut.

"Beast Boy…I'm telling you this one last time," an irate voice began. The owner was just as irate, her purple eyes filled with anger, her lip twitching. "TACOS CANNOT HAVE BABIES!"

"But, since tacos-"

"No! It's impossible and stupid! Please, just let me read my book in peace!" Normal friends would be surprised at her outburst and rush to Beast Boy's defense, telling her that she was overreacting and being 'mean'. But this wasn't a normal group of friends, so they just kept on doing what they were doing.

"You're so mean to me Raven…" His eyes began to water, his lip began to quiver, his body began to shaker. He immediately shifted into the form of a cat, and shivered.

"No-"

"Yes you are! Stop yelling at me!" He began to mew adorably. It took every ounce in Raven's being not to laugh hysterically and let a humor filled smile fill her features. Yet, somehow, she kept her face dull and emotionless. It was a specialty of hers.

"I'm not mean to you…I keep it real. I tell you the truth, cat." Raven droned, levitating a few feet above the spot on the black leather sectional she had been sitting a few seconds prior. Robin had been sitting a few spots away from her, watching the news on their new plasma flat-screen TV while checking his social media.

"Don't 'cha mean-" Cyborg took out a pair of sunglasses and began to snap his cybernetic fingers from his seat on the sofa. "cool cat?"

"Indeed, a cool cat…" Raven looked back at him, levitating sunglasses to her face and snapping as she backed out of the common room.

"You _guys!_" Beast Boy shifted back into human form, crossing his arms across his chest, lips formed in an adorable pout.

"Look, Grass Stain," Cyborg looked up from the ERB video he was watching in his left arm to reprimand the green teenager. "could you be a little bit quieter? It's hard to listen with you screaming and hollering and crying all over the place."

"Well excuse me for having feelings!"

"This isn't a soap opera, BB. Stop being so dramatic all of the time."

"Oh! Oh now I'm dramatic?!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air again.

"_BREAKING NEWS: This just in…Miley Cyrus, one of the most influential people in twenty-thirteen! More after the break on this developing story." _

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE NEWS AND YOU ALL ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY DISCOVERIES OF THE SECRETS OF MANKIND!" Robin bitched, conjuring a watermelon between the palms of his hands and throwing it at the impervious teammate hovering above a seat at the table, humming an indifferent tune.

That teammate happened to be Starfire. She fell to the ground with a thud, watermelon bits in her red hair, a green watermelon rind on her face.

"What the Earthen hell, Robin?!" You see, Starfire had become quite adept in Earthen languages by this time in age. Instead of yelling something in Tamaranian, she'd now just cuss out her teammates in English. And it scared the crap out of anyone and everyone who was caught in her wake.

"OMG, STAR-BABY I'M SOOOOOO SOWWY!" He jumped over the back of the couch and ran over to his lady-crush, trying to help her get the watermelon off of her body, muttering apologetic words as he did.

"Get off of me-" She struggled under his hands, her head bucking around and mouth pressed into a fine line.

"I'm still sorry my baby dear! I never wanted to hurt you by nearly decapitating you with a watermelon!" He swaddled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, cooing as she scowled and made her eyes do that laser-beamy thingy.

"Knock it-"

There was a high-pitched scream that came from somewhere else in the Tower. Robin and Starfire's heads shot up, their eyes bulged (well, behind his mask of course.), their nostrils flared. Smoke. Thick and heavy, coming into the common room like a wrecking ball.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Robin squealed. He'd taken on psychotic villains with bazookas, seductive femme fatales with toxins that controlled the minds of men, cold villains that made things cold by being colder than the coldest cold that existed only in the coldest part of the coldest freezer on Earth. But fire? He'd taken on fire, about, what, twenty-five times? There hadn't really been any fire training with Batman because you can't just throw fireballs at minors. And besides, in Gotham, nobody messed with fire. Nobody. Not Joker, not Poison Ivy, and especially not Mr. Freeze. Fire was a very uncommon way to take someone down since it wasn't very practical. Villain logic: if it can kill you too, don't try it. Robin didn't have a very good relationship with fire anyways since once he had accidently set his the tips of his hair on fire when he was eight (don't ask), melted his iPod when he was eleven (again, don't ask), microwaved a piece of scrap metal with Kid Flash (not their best idea…it melted the microwave) and most recently, burnt a bird-a-rang with a lighter.

The fire was now crackling into the room, burning each and every item that belonged to them, each and every one that they held dear to them. The fire had already spread into the other rooms, melting their belongings. Cyborg's Game-Station, his hardware drives, his photo albums. Beast Boy's tofu, his dog toys, his joke books. Raven's magic mirrors and her spell-books. Robin's briefcase, his Flying Grayson outfit, his capes. Starfire's Tamaranian books, her photo-albums, her memories from Tamaran. Everything gone within the blink of an eye.

"Starfire! Starfire where are you?" Robin pushed through the falling debris.

"We're all out here, man! Stop trying to play the hero!"

"One of these days, dude, you're gonna die looking for us!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin pushed his way through the fire, trying to get out of the burning building.

"Wait a second, guys- aren't we near an ocean anyways-" But Raven was interrupted by Robin jumping out and pushing them all into the water.

Coughing. Sputtering. Wailing. Thrashing.

"Our home!" Starfire wailed.

"DUDE! MY DO!" Beast Boy sputtered.

"UGH!" Cyborg thrashed.

"…" Raven coughed.

"Titans," Robin looked at their former home in disdain. It wasn't even a home anymore, it was more so a pile of black powder. "I think we need to find somewhere else to stay."

"YOU DON'T SAY!"

* * *

_I LOVE THE SNOW B/C IT CANCELS SCHOOL! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I MIGHT ACTUALY GET ON AN ACTUAL UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR THIS. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SCREAMING! REVIEW AND FAVORITE. GRAMMAR NAZIS AND FLAMERS WELCOME!_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to WTF Hotels

Chapter 3: Welcome to WTF Hotels!

So, in a nutshell, out dear Titans were now wondering aimlessly through Jump, trying to find a home/hotel/shelter.

You see, for some odd reason, Robin never thought to prepare ahead. He never thought that any villains would try and attack their home, he never thought that anything could possibly happen to their beloved T. In his mind, they were pretty much immortal.

"_Now Dick," Bruce stressed his name. "be reasonable." For once, Bruce was talking to his son about life insurance. Not just for the Titans, but for himself. But unfortunately Dick was delirious every single time he called, so they never really had any serious conversations._

"_Nah, nah, nah. We'll be fine Bat-daddy! Ain't no villain smart nuff to 'tack us in our super secret, epic lair! Our lair is sooooo secret, not even you could find it! Our lair is harder to find than Waldo is! Our lair only has one bathroom and a kitchenette! In fact, me thinks that our lair is even more secret than the elusive, iconic Batcave!" Dick finished, a flamboyant flair in his voice._

_There was a groan on the other side of the phone._

The irony is that it wasn't even a villain that attacked their Tower: it was the idiotic tendencies of one of the inhabitants of the T.

At this point in time, though, the Titans were sloshing around in rainwater. Of course the one time that it rains in California is when that they don't have a home-or an umbrella. They were silent, simply lost in their own thoughts…that is, until Raven started to speak.

"Wait a second," her brow was furrowed, a hand was to her chin, she had stopped in her tracks. Everyone else met her position. "how did the Tower even catch on fire? It's not like anybody smokes…inside, at least. Nobody was drying clothes, nobody was baking anything…"

"What side of the Tower did the fire start on?" Robin asked, his super- duper- sleuthing skills kicking in.

"Uh, you guys?" Beast Boy's tiny voice squeaked, trying to assert himself into the conversation.

"Not now, dammit, we're busy!" Robin and Raven growled at the same time, causing the poor green boy to shrink in his spot. Quite literally shrink, he turned into an ant….

Which he quickly shifted out of, considering how much water there was.

"The fire was started on the Eastern wing of the Tower, about approximately one hundred eighty-six feet from said kitchenette, where food _should_ be made-" Raven droned.

"Exactly," Cyborg cut in. "So all that we have to do-"

"Is discover-" Starfire overlapped him, trying to get a sentence into this chapter.

"Wherethefirecamefrom- DUDE! HAH BITCHES GOT IT BEFORE YOU ALL!" Beast Boy gloated, pointing around in the circle they had formed. Robin groaned, conjured a watermelon between his palms, and smashed it into Beast Boy's face, who was doing his happy dance.

"Okay…so, who has a microwave in their bedroom?" The Boy Wonder asked, everyone falling mute. Nobody would speak up. Of course they didn't. Why would you want to be on the receiving end of the wrath of your friends for burning down your T lair?

"Don't we all?"

"Uh…we do not have this 'wave of micro' on my planet…uh…Toomerian- gah, Tamaran. What is it?" Starfire epically failed at using her alien naivety to her advantage. Her team simply gave her a dull look.

"Star…you've been on Earth for four years. You've taken classes. You've been on the Internet. I'm pretty sure you know what a microwave is." Robin replied flatly, his stern leader voice falling flat at the sight of the alien princess.

"Robin-"

"OH I JUST CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU," Robin dove across the circle and swept Starfire into a bone-crushing hug. "MY SWEETIE WEETIE MEATIE JEETIE BEATIE CLEATIE ZITI GLEETIE YEETI DEETI REETIE BEAR!"

"Robin…while I appreciate your…enthusiasm…I kindly ask you to-"

"AWW RAE THAT'S SO BEAUTIMOUS TAKE ME!" Beast Boy attempted to wrap his arms around Raven, who skillfully dodged it and sent him diving face-first into the water. Poor Beast Boy was the friend that everyone has; the one that everybody loved to abuse.

"Not on your life. Anyways, you two stop forcefully making out in the street, you're attracting attention. And aren't we supposed to be figuring out why the fire started in the first place?" Raven groaned.

"Yeah…Rae and I are the only ones who aren't drowning in water or making out…" Cyborg droned, staring at the video he was watching in his arms.

"This is awkward…" Beast Boy swam over in the form of an otter and was somehow able to talk.

"Okay, Beast Boy, now I know for a fact that you and Cyborg are the only ones who have microwaves in your bedrooms-"

"How would you know what the insides of both of our bedrooms look like, Raven?" Cyborg was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Let's see," She rolled her eyes and began to count on her fingers. "I see you bringing microwavable dinners into your bedrooms all of the time, I hear that annoying whirring sound, and don't you forget that my bedroom is next to yours and Beast Boy's is right across from me, so at three a.m. I'll hear the loud popping of popcorn from both of your bedrooms."

"Oh…well, I haven't made popcorn in a while, so…Beast Boy? I think the blame's on you." The cybernetic teen shrugged and turned to Beast Boy, who was staring guiltily at the ground, scuffing his boots.

"Beast Boy…did you burn down the Tower?"

"Uh…hehe…yeah…maybe...look, dude, I was hungry and watching _The Notebook_- er, I mean, _Fight Club_…on Netflix. So I just stuffed twenty packets of popcorn in the microwave and…uh…pressed the popcorn button." Four irate figures bared down on him, rain making them look even more intimidating.

"How could you be so stupid-"

"You should've known better-"

"Netflix-"

"The popcorn button?"

"Yeah, Cy," Beast Boy smirked. "The popcorn button. Ya known, the button that you use to make popcorn?"

"Who uses the popcorn button?"

"I do!"

"This isn't a soap opera, BB. You didn't have to scream."

"Oh, so now I don't have to scream?! I WASN'T SCREAMING! YOU WANT TO HEAR ME SREAM, DUDE!?"

"OMIGOD YOU ALL ARE IMMATURE CHILDREN! Y'ALL SHUT UP!" Robin snapped his fingers, his mask narrowing.

"Yeah, Perez Hilton is right…" Raven muttered, considering the people standing around her darkly.

"Now, you guys; we're going to need to find a place to live. A place where we can fight crime, but also have a functional living place, okay?"

"We're kind of lucky, though, right?" Cyborg smiled.

"Lucky? We're homeless!" Raven scowled.

"Yeah, but there haven't been any crimes today! I'm just thankful, since we probably wouldn't have any way to defeat them since the chronological flow of the space time continuum divided by 3.14159265359 and the factor of rain wouldn't allow us to."

"A-greed." The Titans stood there, swaying contently for a few seconds.

"Wait the second, you all," Starfire began, looking around her frightfully. "whenever we wish that something will not happen, it ends up happening, is that not true?"

"I think the universe hates us…" Raven muttered, taking out her communicator, which happened to be flashing red, along with the others.

"Oh…no surprise. Slade is threatening to blow up the world if we don't come and perform a Brazillian dance number to "Wrecking Ball" in less than twenty minutes." Cyborg droned.

"Titans! Samba!"

*One very bad dancing montage later*

"Okay," Robin was out of breath. "we've still got to find somewhere to stay…"

Starfire had been floating above the ground, and had spotted a sign.

"GUYS! I HAVE LOCATED A PLACE WHERE WE MAY STAY!" Everyone else was tired, annoyed, and a little bit bitter as they turned their heads towards the bubbly alien princess.

"WTF Hotels?" Raven read with disdain.

"WTF Hotels; where the top of the top, the classiest of the classy, the awesomest of the awesome, and the epic of epic stay. 80 dollars a night…200 dollars a day." Cyborg read.

"What a bargain!"

"Let's stay there. There aren't any better places to stay here in Jump, at least in our price range." Raven droned as Robin froze. See, there were many things that he could've said. He could've said:

"_Oh no, I have some money! I can help you all!" _

"_Uh…kay." _

"_YO, I BE MAKIN DAT PAPUH, THROWING DEM BANDS, BALLING LIKE A BALLUH I CAN PAY Y'ALLZ BILLS."_

But instead, he went with the ultimate cop out.

"…." Silence.

"So…uh, I guess we should go inside then?"

"Okay…" And they went inside.

The inside looked like a Marriot®. No need to describe if you've ever been to a Marriot®. If you never have, I don't know, Google it.

"Hey." A woman with a curt, thick, Brooklyn accent greeted them. Not much of a greeting, more of an acknowledgement of their existence. She had blonde hair that was quite obviously fake, blue eyes, and ruby red lips.

"Hello, we'd like to get a room-"

"Who are you?" Robin fell mute.

"Well, I'm Robin-"

"Yeah, yeah, Boy Wonder, I know. I've met you a few times."

"Uh…" He was certain that he'd never met this woman in his life. Maybe similar, but never this one.

"I used to be a doctor at Arkham Asylum. Name's Harleen."

"Oh. Okay, well, I'm here with the Titans; Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire."

"Hmm…kay. Any room preferences?"

"Nope."

"Do any of you have any criminal records?"

"Uh…no."

"Have you ever stayed here?"

"No. Why do you need to know all of this?"

"Fillin' out the form, sweetcheeks. Now, please wait here while our manager comes out to speak with ya." Manager? What kind of hotel was this?

"What are you?"

"Secretary," Harleen looked down at some paper she was working on, peeling the backs off of gold stickers and placing them onto the tops of them. She picked up a phone and almost screamed into the receiver. For some odd reason, she put it on speaker. "The Titans are here to see you"

"Who?"

"The Teen Titans? They're making their new movie? Shall I send them in?"

"We're not making-" Raven started.

"Sure! I love new movies!"

"They're here! The real movie stars!"

"The biggest band on the planet!"

"Right, you are!"

"I love The Titans. Come on in guys, take a seat."

A door was opened somewhere off to the side and the phone was hung up. A man with a bad comb-over, pasty skin, and a huge smile was sitting in a chair. He had an eye-patch on…well, his eye. All of the Titans walked in…except for Robin, who stayed to chat with Harleen.

"Can I just say what HUGE fans we are of you guys? Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry, Zack…"

"It's Raven-"

"It's Beast Boy-"

"It is Starfire-"

"It's Cyborg-"

"And," Raven began. "there is no 'Zack' in One Direction. It's Zayn."

"Sure, whatever you say, big guy" Raven turned red from anger.

"What kind of operation are you running here?" Robin scrutinized.

"A very nice one. The manager is here," She smiled, then muttered under her breath. "Go bother him bird brain. Mister J and I'll get 'cha back for what you did."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You have a nice day now." Robin scowled at her but moved into the small, eerie room that was the manager's office. He took a seat on a folding chair next to Starfire.

"So, I'd like to thank you for offering your patronage to WTF Hotels. My name is Hugh Jassmullet, and I'd like to personally recommend rooms to you." The man got up, locked the door, and smiled back at them.

"Uh…I'm a little bit scared you guys." Beast Boy muttered a little bit too loudly.

"Nothing to be afraid of, but would you like room 69 or 690?"

There was a chuckle that ripped from two male Titans.

"69." Beast Boy elbowed Cyborg and they shared an awkward, hearty chuckle.

"Not like either of you have ever done it. We'll take the second one." Robin cast a glare at the two guys, who tried to shrink into their folding chairs. This team would never be like the Justice League which he had modeled it after. Aquaman and Superman wouldn't have snickered at that number. Batman wouldn't have any of that.

"Here's your key," Hugh smiled and handed them a card.

"Thank-"

"Enjoy your stay." They were ushered out of the room and the door was slammed behind them.

Yup. This would be fun.

* * *

_..._

_12 pgs on Word of utter crap. _

_So, this is probably one of the longest chapters that I've ever written...wazzup. _

_Anyways, if you didn't recognize the dialogue from the 'Best Song Ever' music video...I don't know what to say. JK, not everybody loves 1D. Did anybody catch the Batman lore that wasn't very cleverly hidden? Good. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	4. 4:Room 690 Sucks & Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 4: Room 690 Sucks & Sleeping Arrangements

Now, I could say that their first night was perfect. I could also say that they got along perfectly. I may even say that it was just like home for them.

But that would make me a liar.

But it was their own fault. If they hadn't chosen 690, maybe then their luck would've boded better.

"688, 689…690!" They were trying to get through the maze that was that hotel. There were two identical snickers from the same two guys, who were currently shivering under Robin's cold glare.

"Okay…which one of you has the room key?" Raven droned, looking at her teammates with indifference. Her teammates then looked back at her with indifference also.

"I thought you had it, BB."

"No, Cy; you picked it up!"

"No…uh….Star picked it up!"

"Do not bring me into this! And besides, Robin picked it up."

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT, MY LOVE!"

Just at that moment, the door across the hall swung open, revealing a woman. She had nothing but a muu muu on her body. Her hair was ruffled, there were bags under her eyes, and her lipstick was smeared. There was a strange looking…er, bruise- younger readers- on her neck.

"Will y'all kiddies shut up? I'm trying to do something and y'all teenagers are being way too noisy," of course, her yelling was just adding to the noise benefactor. "I swear, this generation and their talking. Why, when I was younger, we couldn't talk or scream in public, we had to whisper or else our Momma would smack us and refuse us our supper. Nowadays y'all dumb kids can disrespect your parents and not get into any trouble for it, I swear-"

"Uh, yeah, we're sorry, we were just-"

"Hey baby," the gruff male voice came from the bedroom. "you comin' back to bed?"

And the door was slammed.

The Titans were in a daze, still trying to compute what they had just seen. Well, they didn't actually want to know what they just saw.

"You know what," Beast Boy hissed. "screw this!" He shifted into a T-Rex and ripped the door off of the hinges with his razor sharp killer teeth, chewing it up and spitting it out. Who cares about public property or ruining families' days? Some idiot lost the room key, so this was the consequence.

"Oh," Robin's face went stoic. "here it is." He held up a blank white room key with a smiley face on it.

"Are you kidding me?" Cyborg hissed at him, Robin wanting to shrink back into nothingness.

"Uh, hehe, sowwy." He shrugged, trying to avoid the glares of his obviously pissed teammates as they moved into the bedroom.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my X'hal!"

"What the hell?!"

"Oh Azar!"

"Holy shit Batman!"

As I've already stated before, the room wasn't very nice. It was very small, for one. There's nothing wrong with being small. But….

"_Who thinks more is better than less?"_

"_ME!" _

"_Okay why?" _

"_More is better than less because if stuff is not less (BREATH) if there's more less stuff then (BREATH) you might want to have some more and your parents just don't let you because there 's only a little." _

"_Right." _

"_We want more, we want more, like (BREATH) if you really like it you want more." _

_"Mhmm…I'm following."_

"_It's not complicated; more is better. Get more with AT it has the largest 4g network-"_

…no, this isn't an advertisement.

Anyways, back to the room.

The walls were stained yellow; you could tell that they were originally white. There were three cots in the middle of the room, each one small, and looking like they'd crumble to the down if you looked at them the wrong way. The carpet was puke green and had some red stains near the corner of the wall. There a very, very small kitchenette with a mini fridge next to it. The room was about the height of a Harlem Globe Trotter.

"Wow…we caught a good one didn't we?" Raven rolled her eyes, making her way into the room.

"Indeed we have! Back on Tamaran, this is similar to your Earthen 'honeymoon suite'!" Everyone froze.

"So that means that back on Tamaran, we would all be married?" Beast Boy looked in disgust around the room.

"Technically not, but….how will we all fit on those small beds?" Starfire started to sweat, looking around the room desperately for a distraction.

"Hmm…dibs!" They all yelled in unison, pointing fingers at one another.

"Well, since Robin is quite obviously the lightest, he should get to sleep on the floor." Cyborg smirked.

"What? I'm not lighter than Beast Boy!" Robin blushed.

"Well, considering that you just said 'Beast Boy', and not 'Beast Boy in human form'," Beast Boy smirked. "I way more than all of you when I'm in T-Rex form."

"Damn it…"

"Can you seal the door back up, Raven? Please?" Beast Boy begged.

"Fine. I don't want any perverts looking in on us anyways." She groaned, sealing up the door.

"Okay you guys…who wants room service?!" Cyborg yelled around the room, melting under the hot glares he received

"Not right now; besides, do you know how expensive room service is?" Robin fumed.

"Nope."

"Well, bottled water costs fifty bucks, so that says it all."

"How would you know?"

"Well, for one, I've been to many, many, many, many, many, many, many hotels being the son of Bruce-" He let the words die on his lips.

"Bruce who? Aren't your parents dead?" Cyborg wasn't letting it go that easily.

"Just drop it, okay? I didn't say anything." And that was the end of that.

"Okay y'all; it's time to figure out these sleeping arrangements." Cyborg scowled at the two cots.

"Well, perhaps the girls should sleep on one and the guys may sleep on the other ones?" Starfire suggested.

"Nah, Starfire; that would give these horny testosterone-ridden animals some thoughts." Raven smirked, staring at said horny testosterone ridden animals, who were staring at the ground.

"Maybe…the small ones share a cot, and the rest share another cot?" Robin smiled at Starfire for no particular reason.

"So that would be me, Star, and Rae in one cot, and you two share the other ones?" Cyborg cheeked, foiling Robin's evil plans.

"What?!" The two boys exclaimed at the same time, staring at each other with disdain.

"That's what _you_ suggested, Robin." Raven smirked, walking over to Cyborg and resting her elbow on his shoulder-or at least attempting to.

"Ugh!" It's not like that he hadn't been forced to share a bed with someone; daughters of directors, _sons _of directors, and pretty much everyone. But this…this would be even more awkward since he actually new and liked Beast Boy.

"Fine…let's just get this over with…" Beast Boy grumbled.

"My thoughts exactly." Robin echoed his tone.

"Wait; should we not shower?"

"It would be kind of gross to lie down in these dirty clothes…" Raven mused.

"But then again, wouldn't we just put on these dirty clothes to sleep again?" Robin just really didn't feel like taking off his clothes. He always felt like showering though. Who never felt like stepping into a nice, hot, steaming shower?

"True." Cyborg mused.

"Guys, it's like, eleven," Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. "we should sleep."

"Is there TV?" Robin asked groggily.

"I don't know if it's even classy enough to have TV…don't you have a cell phone?" Raven quipped, eying their leader surreptitiously.

"My cell phone burnt in the fire, Rae. Cyborg…can you like, I don't know…display movies from your arm or something?"

"I probably could…Netflix? Of course. We're watching," He toggled over the profile gate. "who wants to choose?"

Starfire was the first to leap out of her spot on the small cot, excitement in her eyes.

"Ooh! Please, may we watch _Clueless_?!" She squealed.

"Sure, little lady." He was overtaken by her charm and excitement.

"Alicia Silverstone? Isn't she the chick who-"

"Not around Starfire, Beast Boy." Robin hissed, settling himself on the very small cot.

"Can't we just push the cots together and make one giant bed? That'd make a hell a lot of more sense than this whole little big thing."

"You know what, Rae; that's a really good idea."

"Thanks Cyborg, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Never, Rae." He said, even though plenty of times came to mind.

"Night you guys." Robin grumbled, switching off the lights, crawling into bed next to Beast Boy (making sure that they were faaaaaarrrr away from each other), and trying to drone out the sound of Cher going on about their clueless teacher.

* * *

_Who else here has seen Clueless? _

_"Rollin' with the homies!" _

_"And I was, like, totally buggin'!" _

_"You know how picky i am about my shoes, and they only go on my feet!" _

_Anyways, this isn't a Clueless fanfic, this is a Teen Titans Fanfic! Who else caught the Geico commerical dialogue?_

Bye Cheekies, Sydney.

Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. 


End file.
